


Cat Kisses

by eightgram



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightgram/pseuds/eightgram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat boys Jongin and Sehun likes to spend their Sundays cuddling in their big cat bed filled with soft blankets with their tails curled around each other.... and sometimes making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Kisses

“There you go,” Luhan finished drying Jongin’s pair of furry ears with a towel, leaving Jongin to feel slightly sleepy due to the towel’s soft fabric and when Luhan was drying his hair along with his ears, it felt like a good massage and Jongin kinda didn’t want his owner to stop, “You can join Sehun now for a nap.”

 

Now that made Jongin’s brown orbs widened in an instant. Jongin meowed in glee, thanking Luhan softly as he wasn’t much of a loud talker anyway, and jumped off the bed before leaving Luhan’s room to go to his shared room with his other favourite person in the world besides Luhan.

 

Sehun was already curled up in their shared cat bed (initially, they had one each but Sehun would crawl to Jongin’s bed at night so Luhan decided to give one of the cat beds to his neighbour Minseok instead), enjoying the warmth that the soft white blankets emitted. He also had his bathe earlier, and since the both of them are too big to share a tub, Luhan decided to bathe them individually (plus, Jongin wouldn’t get his hands off a naked Sehun).

 

Sehun opened one of his eyes when he hears soft patters coming towards his way, and the bell that was constantly ringing which Sehun was sure his best cat friend was running towards him right now. He closes his eye again, an eager smile fighting its way to his lips.

 

“Done bathing?” Sehun questioned when he feels the bed sinking from the other’s weight.

 

“Mmhmm.” Jongin hummed, curling up right next to Sehun and the white-furred cat boy sighs in contentment when Jongin’s warmth enveloped him. The younger proceeded to curl their tails together, and even though his eyes are closed he could already see his white tail going well with Jongin’s light milky chocolate brown one. It was Jongin’s turn to sigh in bliss. He enjoys Sundays the most, because Luhan wasn’t working so he knew Luhan is safe and protected with them in the house, and the cat boys would receive their weekly bubble bath with a bath bomb of their choice. Whenever this happens, Sehun would be in an extra good mood, like today, who often initiates cuddles and warm hugs. Jongin loves Sundays.

 

He peeked with one eye to stare at Sehun. It was one of his hobbies, Jongin had to admit. Sehun was a beautiful cat, with jet black hair that reaches just above his eyes and white fur ears and tail. His skin was fair and pale, as if Sehun was glowing.

 

“I feel you staring at me, Nini.” Sehun spoke, his eyes still closed.

 

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that,” Jongin pouted.

 

Sehun giggled and opened his eyes and seeing the smile on Sehun’s face made Jongin smiled too, especially he got to see Sehun’s gray and brown orbs. Jongin knows how insecure Sehun is with his mismatched coloured eyes, but Jongin adored it so much and he loves to stare at Sehun because of it, he finds the younger ethereal and questions himself several times if Sehun’s existence was real.

 

“Yah… stop staring… You’re making me shy…” and a pretty blush adorned Sehun’s cheeks, who was looking away at Jongin’s hard gaze.

 

“Awww, did I make you blush?” Jongin cooed, leaning close to Sehun’s face just to tease the younger further.

 

“Go away!” Sehun whined, his palm on Jongin’s chest, playfully pushing the brown-furred cat away.

 

“Don’t wanna~” Jongin murmured, before giving kitten licks on Sehun’s cheek.

 

Sehun didn’t push away Jongin this time, smiling blissfully at the contact. He decided to return the favour and gave Jongin’s cheek a few licks too. However, Jongin decided to take a step further, his hand softly cupping Sehun’s jaw and kissed the younger on the lips. Sehun wasn’t surprised, because it was something often they do. Sehun kissed back and willingly parted his mouth for Jongin’s tongue to slip in, and the elder began to lick the insides of Sehun’s mouth, before curling their tongues together and a soft moan escaped at the back of Sehun’s throat.

 

Once they parted, the two cat boys panted for air before Jongin dived in again. He kissed Sehun’s chin and moved down to lick down Sehun’s neck, trailing the outline of Sehun’s adam’s apple with his sinful tongue. He then moved to the juncture of Sehun’s shoulder and neck, biting the skin lightly with his sharp cat fangs.

 

“Ah!” Sehun winced when he feels a short sharp pain when he felt Jongin biting his skin, but released more pleased noises when Jongin licked the wound in recovery. Sehun turned his head to give a few quick licks to Jongin’s cheek, to tell him he appreciated the affection that the older was currently giving him, and was also thankful and grateful. Jongin responded by connecting their lips again, Jongin kissing hard this time and Sehun kissing back harder, his hands wrapping around Jongin’s neck to pull the elder boy closer.

 

“Boys it’s snack time~!”

 

The two pulled away from each other when they heard their owner’s voice.

 

Jongin chuckled when he looked down on the white-furred boy, his eyes widened slightly in shock at Luhan’s sudden raise of voice to call for them. His lips were swollen red and his neck was glistening with spit and small bite marks thanks to yours truly. The younger was still panting hard from their earlier activity.

 

“Let’s go eat some snacks! I’m hungry.” Jongin pulled the younger up into a standing position, and the two cat boys trotted out from their rooms.

 

“Were you two napping? I called you guys several times you know.” Luhan had his hands on his hips, disappointed from the lack of attention he got from his cat boys.

 

Before he could say anything further, he noticed the reddish purplish marks on Sehun’s neck.

 

“For the last time Jongin! Stop biting Sehun! You do know _I_ could be charged for abusing—“

 

Jongin and Sehun only giggled when Luhan started his lectures and naggings, complaining how Jongin was very stubborn and Sehun was too naughty. They tuned out the elder’s rants, munching happily on the tuna sandwich that Luhan had made with love (or so Luhan would have said), their tails still intertwined with each other.

 

Jongin indeed loves Sundays.

-

**Author's Note:**

> cross post from my aff (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1139050/cat-kisses-oneshot-sekai-kaihun-catboyau)  
> actually thought of making an au out of this but i didn't receive much comments (only gotten 1 lmao) so will prob not,,,


End file.
